Drag Queen Survivor 1
Next: Drag Queen Survivor Season 2 Sims4-variety-reality-shows Wiki 'Drag Queen Survivor 1 '''is the first season of ''Drag Queen Survivor. ''Also first overall reality show series. Made by SuperScout44. Development The 13 contestants are divided into 2 tribes: Wannakiki, and Whodagirl. The '''Original Wannakiki Tribe '''consists of: Bubbly Gum, Lizzy Zepeda, Misty Rious Magic, Chi Le, D. VA, Aloe Vera, and Nebula 1994. The '''Original Whodagirl Tribe '''consists of: Ashlynn SNAP!, Purity, Ezzi X Dream, Phoenix Flare, Dark Warrior, and Blossom Spring. As the season went on, the contestants were randomized into each tribe every episode (except episodes 1 & 2). Episode 6 was the last of the 2 tribes. As of Episode 7 it started the merged tribe twist. '''Drag Queen Contestants:' Misty Rious Magic D. VA Aloe Vera Ashlynn SNAP! Bubbly Gum Lizzy Zepeda Ezzi X Dream Dark Warrior Purity Blossom Spring Chi Le Phoenix Flare Nebula 1994 Alliances Misty's Alliance Phoenix's Outcast Alliance Bubbly-1994 Alliance Pure Diva Duo Miss Congeniality Miss Congeniality is a title given to a queen each season in the Finale. The Queens vote for the queen who stays true to herself, the kindest, and most helpful ones on their respective seasons. All-Stars Seasons do not crown a 'Miss Congeniality as' none of the competing queens are new, and many Congeniality Winners compete on All-Stars. Miss Congeniality for Drag Queen Survivor 1 is: Nebula 1994! Contestant Progress Every Episode, the 2 tribes compete for immunity. If the tribe wins immunity, they do not go to Tribal Council. If a tribe loses, they will go to Tribal Council. Also in the same episode, both tribes will compete for a mini reward. If the tribe wins the challenge they will get a mini reward, and the other tribe doesn't lose or gain anything. In Episode 5, the Whodagirl tribe claimed immunity for the episode but, the Hidden Immunity Idol Twist was introduced. Only the contestants of the Wannakiki tribe participated. Whoever picked up the immunity idol got individual immunity for their Tribal Council that episode. (Phoenix Flare did) The Mini Reward Challenge didn't happen in Episode 5. RED = ELIMINATION CYAN = WANNAKIKI TRIBE FUCHSIA = WHODAGIRL TRIBE ROYAL BLUE = IMMUNITY FOR THAT EPISODE GOLD = MERGED TRIBES ORCHID = RISK (AT MERGED) WHITE = RUNNER UP SILVER = WINNER Twists In every season of Drag Queen Survivor, there will be new twists! 'Hidden Immunity Idol: '''In Episode 5, The Hidden Immunity Idol Twist was introduced. During this episode, A lump of clay appeared in the camp, whichever queen from the Wannakiki tribe picks it up first has immunity for the episode. That means the queen can not get eliminated in that episode in Tribal Council. Phoenix Flare was the first queen to pick up the clay therefore, she has immunity. '''Tribe Switch: '''Tribe Switch happened every episode besides 1 & 2. Contestants would get randomized into each tribe. This happened from Episodes 3-6. '''Merged Tribes: '''Merged Tribes were introduced in Episode 7 where all the remaining contestants would be in 1 tribe. Then instead of Tribe reward, it is individual reward. Trivia * Nebula 1994 is the first queen to receive the ''Miss Congeniality title Category:Season